Seven Devil
by Axl08831
Summary: Voldychou est décédé ! Youpi ! C'est la rentrée pour Harry et toute sa génération. Mais cette année non plus ne sera pas comme les autres, ni parfaitement calme lorsqu'un certain serpentard et son groupe semblent tout sauf normaux ! Remarquez, ce n'est pas non plus pour déplaire à notre petit brun préféré, n'est-ce pas, Ryry ? HPDM / BZHG / PPRW !
1. Nouvelle rentrée

6ème année, nouvelle rentrée, première avec le sourire.

Tout le monde le sait : la menace n'est plus depuis l'année dernière, au ministère, où le héros du monde sorcier, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu est devenu le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu-vous-savez-qui. Oui, Harry Potter a tué Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Mais ce ne fut pas sans sacrifices. M. Weasley, le père de Ron, a bien faillit y passer ! Heureusement, Harry lui a permit de rester auprès de sa famille en le sauvant des griffes de ce mégalomane dont la face est devenu plate le jour où il s'est gouré de passage en voulant prendre le Poudlard Express !

En revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas de son parrain, Sirius Black. Harry ne cesse de le revoir, là, passant le voile alors que le rayon vert du sortilège de la mort lancé par Bellatrix, sa propre cousine, le touchait de plein fouet. Son cris perçant et son rire fou le hante encore : " J'AI TUE SIRIUS BLACK HAHAHAHA ! "

Beaucoup lui ont pourtant dit qu'il n'était en rien coupable de sa mort. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Si il ne s'était pas bêtement jeté dans la gueule du loup, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et Harry ne peut rien y changer.

Soupirant, le jeune brun se laissa tomber dans sa banquette, les yeux fermés. Sa main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux sombres indomptables alors que ses yeux verts, héritage de sa mère, s'ouvraient pour se poser sur ses deux meilleurs amis, les dévoilant ternes et recouvert d'un voile de tristesse et de culpabilité, alors que sous ses yeux, des cernes apparentes décoraient le tout, accompagné d'une peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

" Harry, s'éleva la voix douce mais inquiète de Hermione qui jeta un regard en coin à Ron, assit à côté d'elle. Tu vas bien ? "

Le brun releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils avant d'esquisser un petit sourire pathétique censé les rassurer.

" Oui, ce n'est rien. J'ai pas très bien dormis cette nuit, ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il d'une petite voix alors qu'il baissait les yeux avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase.

-A mon avis, il n'y a pas que cette nuit que tu n'as pas dormis, répliqua aussitôt son meilleur ami roux dont l'esprit ne cessait de lui hurler qu'Harry était en pleine déprime.

-Ron, je vais bien.

-Mais enfin Harry regarde toi ! S'écria Hermione, se recevant un regard noir de la part de Harry.

-Mec, tu as des cernes de trois kilomètres de long !

-Puisque je vous dit que je vais bien ! Merde ! Jura Harry, faisant sursauter ses deux meilleurs amis avant de soupirer et de se lever d'un bon. Je vais faire un tour. "

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry ouvrit la porte de son compartiment, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Ginny dont le regard se mit à briller et le sourire s'illumina.

" Har... ry. " S'exclama-t-elle alors que le brun passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant.

La dernière des Weasley se tourna vers Hermione et son frère qui soupirèrent, signe qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus.

Harry marcha sans vraiment savoir où aller dans le train qui le conduisait lui ainsi que tout les autres élèves à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. La première sans risque éminent qu'un monstre ou qu'un malade mental n'attaque ou ne menace cette paix enfin réinstallé par notre héro brun.

Un soupire, cependant, franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut le malheur de croiser les serpentards, une bande en particulier.

" Tien, Potter, fit Théodore, en ricanant d'un air hautain, tu n'est pas avec la sang de bourbe et la belette ?

-Et tu n'est pas avec la fouine amateur de glu pour cheveux et de ses deux gorilles débiles ? D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas à lui cette réplique ? demanda d'un air songeur Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui sembla agacer le serpentard.

-Si " fit alors une voix que reconnu aussitôt Harry et qui, au lieu de le faire soupirer d'agacement, lui procura un étrange frisson qu'il ne sût qualifier véritablement.

Théodore sembla se tendre comme la ficelle d'un arc alors qu'Harry se retourna pour voir Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Il fut cependant surpris de ne pas voir les deux gorilles au Q.I d'un pot de géranium. Le groupe était fidèle à lui-même : Le black avait un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et Pansy croisait les bras sous sa poitrine au décolleté presque vulgaire. En revanche, dès l'instant où Harry posa ses yeux sur Draco, il eu du mal à s'en détacher tant la vision qu'il avait de sa Némésis semblait... surnaturel.

Ce dernier avait, semble-t-il, beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Sa peau d'ordinaire très pâle semblait cadavérique et parfaite, sa taille plus fine et androgyne bien qu'il semblait, à n'en pas douter, musclé, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient en partie retenu en arrière, seule une mèche retombait lâchement d'un côté de son visage, et ses yeux gris semblaient briller d'un éclat mystérieux.

Draco posa ses yeux sur Harry qui se redressa sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, lui offrant un petit sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de moqueur ou de mesquin, sinon plutôt... charmeur ? Avant de revenir sur Théodore, son expression devenant soudain froide et supérieur, impressionnant ce dernier qui déglutit.

" Si tu veux faire ton intéressant et te faire remarquer, je t'en pris, mais soit original, évite de piquer les idées et les répliques des autres juste pour paraître cool, fit - au grand étonnement de Harry - Draco, avant que Pansy ne poursuive, mais en s'adressant à lui et non pas au serpentard.

\- Tu as passé de bonne vacances Harry ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix... sincère ?!

Harry les regarda d'un air de poisson hors de l'eau avant de hocher doucement la tête. Blaise et Pansy lui sourirent avant de le saluer gaiement et de repartir pour leur compartiment. Harry les regarda s'éloigner en se demandant si il rêvait ou bien si il avait changé d'univers entre temps, tant la scène semblait irréaliste. Et cela se confirma lorsque Harry se tourna vers Draco qui lui sourirait de manière tendre.

" On se voit à Poudlard, Harry. "

Harry le regarda s'éloigner à son tour avant de retourner à son tour dans son compartiment, tel un zombie. Il se laissa tomber sur sa banquette sous les regards surpris et inquiets de ses deux meilleurs amis.

" Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron en se penchant vers lui.

-Ce serait plutôt à Malfoy et à sa bande qu'il faudrait demander ça, répondit aussitôt Harry alors qu'Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ?

-Ils m'ont défendu, m'ont appelé par mon prénom, Pansy m'a demandé d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical si j'avais passé de bonne vacance et Draco m'a sourit d'un air charmeur et tendre. "

Hermione et Ron avaient les yeux gros comme des soucoupes avant qu'ils ne se jettent un même regard.

" Tu es sur qu'on parle des mêmes personnes là ! S'exclama Ron. Et Crabbes et Goyles ? Ils étaient où ?

-Pas avec eux en tout cas.

-Contre qui ils t'ont défendu ? Demanda Hermione.

-Théodore Nott. "

Les trois amis se regardèrent en affichant une même expression qui voulait parfaitement dire : What. The. Fuck, C'est. Quoi. Ce. Bordel ?

L'année promettait d'être riche en péripéties.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit prologue.

J'ai décidé de faire mourir Voldychou un peu plus tôt parce que... Bah parce que nah ! J'avais pas envie de m'embêter.

Enfin bref ! Review please ! Histoire que je sache si oui ou non, ce petit début vaut la peine d'avoir une suite !

Smack sur vos joues !


	2. Alerte !

Yeh ! Bonsoir les gens ! Ceci est une... petite note à votre égard pour vous informer d'une chose primordiale : Je n'ai plus d'ordinateur ! Il a rendu l'âme. Par conséquent, j'ignore quant est-ce que je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre ! - déjà qu'il faut que je les réécrive vu qu'ils sont partis avec mon ordinateur ! - Vraiment sorry ! J'essayerai de poster dès que je pourrais emprunter un ordinateur, mais je ne vous garantie rien !

Encore désolé pour l'attente survenue et à venir !


	3. Répartition

Bonjour tous le monde ( ou bonsoir pour ceux qui découvre ce nouveau chapitre dans la soirée ). Après avoir eu un nouvel ordinateur et du temps libre ( entre mon annive, ma rentrée à la fac et tout ce qui va avec, et autres ) je peux enfin poster ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plairas ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, sinon je m'en excuse et vous répond ceci : heureuse que mon précédent chapitre vous ais plus, en espérant que celui-ci vous ravisse tout autant en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, et vous remercie pour vos reviews !

* * *

La grande salle était, comme chaque rentrée, pleine et bruyante. Pourtant, cette année, la joie de vivre, les sourires et les rires étaient plus présents que les années précédentes ou un certains poids pesait sur les pauvres épaules des élèves de Poudlard. Sur une personne en particulier. Harry et ses amis étaient tous attablés à la table des Gryffondor, la plus bruyante et animée des quatre maisons en cette soirée de rentrée. Il entendait Seamus compter ses vacances de vive voix, en rajoutant toujours un petit peu avec Dean qui ricanait à côté de lui, Ginny en face discutait avec Hermione et une autre fille de son année tandis que Ron, assit à côté de la brunette, soupirait pour la énième en gémissant qu'il avait faim.

Harry, lui, les regardait sans vraiment les voir. Il maintenait sa tête de sa main, l'air perdu et sombre. Autant dire que son humeur était toujours aussi noire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine dans le train qui le menait jusqu'ici, sa seule maison : Poudlard. Tous semblaient revivre, enfin serein. Harry, lui, n'avait guère envie de rire, de fêter cette première année de paix, de rire. Non. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Les bougies éclairaient le plafond magique et les nombreuses couleurs présentes dans sa salle autant de part les couverts que les robes que portaient chaque élèves, leurs couleurs de cheveux, leurs yeux brillants de milles feu. Pour Harry, tous était terne et gris, comme si le ciel menaçait d'éclater en un horrible orage. La déprime était malheureusement belle et bien présente, pesant lourdement sur l'être d'Harry qui ne demandait qu'à vivre, enfin !

Après un moment, Harry délaissa ses amis pour reporter le peu d'attention qu'il arrivait à fournir sur la table des professeurs. Ils étaient tous là, répondant à l'appelle pour une nouvelle année, encore : Bathsheda Babbling, professeur d'étude des runes ; Septima Vector, professeur d'Arithmencie ; Aurora Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie, allant souvent de paire avec la divination, enseignée par cette chère Sybille Patricia Trelawney, une professeur, qui, de l'avis de Harry, ne sert à rien, tous comme la matière.

 _Je me demande ce qu'elle va me sortir cette année, maintenant que Voldemort est mort ?_ Pensa Harry sombrement.

Puis, il y avait Rolanda Bibine, professeur de vol et arbitre lors des tournois de Quidditch ; Le seul professeur mort continuant à enseigner l'histoire de la magie : Cuthbert Binns. Charity Burbage en étude des moldus ; Pomona Chourave, leur professeur de botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle ; Filius Flitwick, tout petit professeur de sortilège et directeur de la maison Serdaigle ; Hagrid, demi-géant au cœur d'or enseignant le soin aux créatures magiques. Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose - rare étaient les fois où Harry l'avait vu sourire - qui était en ce moment entrain de s'occuper des nouveaux venu. N'oublions pas, bien sur, ce cher Professeur Snape, maître des potions et directeur de Serpentard dire que lui et Snape se détestaient était un euphémisme. Il y avait aussi Remus Lupin qui avait reprit le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, seul vrai professeur qu'il n'ait jamais eu en cette matière.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ce dernier qui s'efforçait de sourire et de tenir le coup alors qu'il souffrait tout autant de la perte de son ami. Perte de son ami dont il était entièrement responsable. Fermant les yeux en détournant le regard, ignorant la bibliothécaire, Irma Prince et l'infirmière, Poppy Pomfresh, Harry revint devant lui en inspirant profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur un regard gris orageux qui lui fit rater un battement.

Draco, qui jusque là discutait calmement avec Blaise et Pansy, se stoppa dans sa discussion lorsque son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Harry. Aussitôt le blond ne put empêcher un sourire plus que charmeur d'étirer ses lèvres, ne lâchant plus le brun du regard. Le rouge et or se redressa un peu trop rapidement en rougissant, attirant l'attention de Hermione et Ron sur lui, avant que ce dernier ne détourne le regard, mettant sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour cacher les rougeur apparentes qui ornaient ses joues pâles.

Draco, en voyant la réaction du Survivant, ricane, amusé, et se tourne vers ses deux amis, un sourire en coin qu'il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler. Alors qu'Harry regarde Draco parler, un voile de tristesse voilant son regard, son attention fut attiré par Hermione qui l'appelait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air inquiète.

" Ca va ? demande-t-elle pour la énième fois, faisant soupirer Harry.

-Tu es tout rouge vieux, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? déclara alors Ron.

-Non, ça va. " grogna-t-il finalement en détournant le regard, toutes rougeurs et gênes envolées, se fichant que sa réponse ne les satisfasse guère. Il n'avait pas envie de partir dans un débat avec eux, ni de se justifier. Il n'avait pas envie de parler tout court. Il voulait qu'on lui foutes la paix, point à la ligne, fin de la discussion.

Alors que Hermione allait reprendre la parole, décidait à crever l'abcès, les portes de la grandes salles s'ouvrir sur le professeurs McGonagall et les nouveaux première année qui allaient être répartis d'ici quelques secondes. La répartition parut longues et interminables pour Harry qui ne supportais déjà plus les regards qui convergeaient en ça direction, et cela ne s'arrangea guère lorsque le directeur, le professeur Albus Dumbledore, un fois la cérémonie fini, fit son habituel discours de bienvenue avant le repas.

" Chers élèves, cette année est, comme vous le savait, une année particulière. C'est une renaissance pour notre monde enfin en paix, débarrassé du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, cette année... "

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux en se détournant de l'adulte. Une renaissance ? Pour eux peut-être, mais pas pour lui. Comment peut-il être heureux ? Comment Pouvait-il rire et sourire, revivre et être heureux alors qu'il venait de perdre le dernier membres de sa famille, alors qu'il était devenu un assassin ? qu'importe que Voldemort eut était un mégalomane complètement taré ! Il avait tué quelqu'un ! Ses mains était souillé de sang ! son âme noircit par le meurtre. comment pouvait-il vivre ?

sur les tables apparurent enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron, le dîner qu'il s'empressa de dévorer sous le regard mi-dégoûté, mi-blasé de Hermione qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer au goinfre qu'il était. Revenant devant elle où Harry était, le regard sombre, la mine pâle, le visage à demi penché, fixant un point invisible avec colère, son assiette vide et parfaitement propre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa, guère d'accord.

" Harry, appela-t-elle durement, réussissant à attirer l'attention de ce dernier qui la regarda sans rien dire ; cette dernière claqua des doigts en désignant son assiette vide. Tu manges. "

Harry suivit son geste et regarda son assiette avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était quoi cette façon de lui ordonner ce qu'il avait à faire. Si il voulait mangeait il mangeait point.

" 'Pas faim, souffla-t-il en reposant sa tête contre son poing.

-Harry, tu manges, continua-t-elle têtu.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère Hermione grogna-t-il agacé, tournant la tête à droite pour voir les élèves chuchoter entre eux en le montrant du doigts, chose identique à sa gauche, en face de lui, derrière lui, aux autres tables, tel une bête de foire, il était le héro de ce monde dont il faisait partis.

-Harry James Potter ! manqua-t-elle de hurler, faisant sursauter Ron qui la regarda elle puis son ami brun en fronçant les sourcils pour voir son assiette vide.

-c'est bien, tu sait comment je m'appelle, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

-Harry - " s'apprêtait à intervenir ron avant d'être coupé par Harry qui se leva d'un coup, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide et dur vers la sortie, quittant ainsi rapidement la salle sous le regard de ses meilleurs amis, de Dumbledore et surtout du trio de serpent dont un certains blond fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.


End file.
